(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pickup and, more particularly, to an optical pickup with reduced leakage of a tracking error signal into a focus error signal.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Among the optical disc devices for recording and reproducing an information signal on and from an optical disc such as a compact disc (CD) or a digital versatile disc (DVD), those for using a DVD as a recoding medium, in particular, are required to be compatible also with a CD as a recording medium. Such optical disc devices require an optical pickup which can selectively generate, according to the type of the recording medium loaded, a near-infrared laser beam for CD or a red laser beam for DVD, which differ in wavelength, to record or reproduce an information signal on or from the recording medium.
An example of a two-wavelength optical pickup which can generate laser beams of two different wavelengths as described above is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-317280.